movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Foxworth
Jenny Foxworth is the main character from "Oliver and Company". She Played Wendy Darling in Tom Cat Pan and Tom Cat Pan 2: Return to Neverland She Played Shanti in The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 She Played Meng in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She Played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Human Style) She Played Toph Biefong in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She Played Princess Camille in Little Christopher Robin: Adventures in Slumberland She Played Princess Jasmine in Christopher Robinladdin, Christopher Robinladdin 2: The Return of Governor Ratcliffe, and Christopher Robinladdin 3: The King of Thieves She plays Ballerina in Fantasia 2000 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) She Played Swan Odette in The Foxworth Princess She Played Boo in Wild Humans, Inc. She Played Ariel in The Little Mer-Jenny, The Little Mer-Jenny (TV Series), The Little Mer-Jenny 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Jenny 3: Jenny's Beginning, Alana in The Little Mer-Penny and The Little Mer-Penny (TV Series), and Andrina in The Little Mer-Penny 3: Penny's Beginning She Played Judy Sheperd in Jumanji CoolZDane Style She Played Adult Odette In The Tigress Princess She Played Katara In Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style She Played Lady Cluck in Phineas Hood She Played Thumbelina in Jennylina She Played Cinderella in Jennyrella She Played Anastasia Tremaine in Gwenerella She Played One of the Three Beckys in Mew Mew Disney She Played Yuki in Jane and Meeko She Played Citrusella Flugpucker in Wreck-It Beast She Played Holly in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) She Played Aladdin in Jennyladdin Foxworth, Jennyladdin Foxworth 2: The Return of Eris and Jennyladdin Foxworth 3: The Queen of Thieves She Played Adult Simba in The Foxworth Queen (a.k.a. The Lion King) The Foxworth Queen 1/2 and The Foxworth Queen 2: Jenny's Pride She Played Quasimodo in The Foxworth of Notre Dame and The Foxworth of Notre Dame 2 She Played Kenai Bear in Sister Foxworth She Played Mowgli in The Foxworth Book, The Foxworth Book: Jenny's Story and The Foxworth Book 2 She Play Lizzy Griffths in Thumbelina And The Great Fairy Rescue She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (4000Movies Style) She Play Lady in Jenny and the Donald, Jenny and the Donald 2 Bill's Adventure She Play Lilo in Jenny Foxworth and Donald Duck, Donald Duck The Movie, Jenny Foxworth and Donald Duck: The Series and Jenny Foxworth and Donald Duck 2: Donald Duck Has a Gitch She Play Juliet in Donald and Jenny: Duck with a Kiss She Played Misty sister In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) She Played Pink haired girl In Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) She Played Sailor V In Sailor Charlamange She is 5th Sailor Scout Portrayals: *In Jerry and Company (Nixcorr26 Style) played by Emmy *In Roo and Company (aka Oliver and Company) played by Penny *In Larry and Company played by Thumbelina *In Simba & Company played by Shanti *In Tod & Company played by Princess Eilonwy *In Pinocchio & Company played by Princess Beauty *In Edmond & Company played by Blossom *In Nibbles and Company played by Robyn *In Pudge and Company played by Tzeitel *In Mowgli and Company played by Twilight Sparkle *In Dale and Company played by Irene. *In Buster and Company played by Cecilia *In Les and Company played by Mable Pines *In Shnookums and Company played in Kat Harvey Gallery: Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg Jenny .jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3498.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3499.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg Jenny Protecting Lilo from Nani v2a.png Jenny Foxworth.gif Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Ron's Friends-0.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7629.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873724-768-432.jpg Category:Characters Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Girls Category:Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Childs Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Princesses Category:Maroon Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Redheads Category:Cute Kids Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Knights Category:Sisters Category:Humans